Le piège à Dean Winchester
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: CRACK : Dean a été rétréci par une sorcière pendant une chasse mais du à sa taille minuscule il s'est perdu quelque part, Sam l'a cherché partout sans succès mais il a finalement eut une idée brillante, il a confectionné un piège à Dean Winchester avec comme appât une belle part de tarte à la cerise, il est certain que c'est le seul moyen de retrouver son frère perdu...


Titre : Le piège à « Dean Winchester »

Résumé : Dean a été rétréci par une sorcière pendant une chasse mais du à sa taille minuscule il s'est perdu quelque part, Sam l'a cherché partout sans succès mais il a finalement eut une idée brillante, il a confectionné un piège à Dean Winchester avec comme appât une belle part de tarte à la cerise, il est certain que c'est le seul moyen de retrouver son frère perdu...

Note : c'est du crack complet je préviens, c'est parti d'un délire sur le groupe facebook : The Supernatural is our life. J'avais juste écrit ce résumé en commentaire d'une photo et on m'a encouragé à développer… vous l'avez voulu… xD

Dédicacé à : Justine Lesieur, Nathou Garou Destiel Winchester, Low Winchester, Sam-Elgin Kinney-Winchester, Laetitia Caisson et tous les membres du groupe )

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Sam Winchester attendait assit sur les marches du perron d'une maison sois disant hantée -mais en fait lieu de réunion de sorcières- devant un carton et une part de tarte à la cerise. De temps en temps il criait le nom de son frère l'enjoignant à suivre sa voix ou l'odeur de la tarte…

Les passants l'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'air…

- Très bon moyen de paraître sain d'esprit Sam Winchester, soupira le chasseur en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Et il commençait à se demander s'il l'était vraiment, croyait-t-il vraiment pouvoir retrouver son frère grâce à une simple tarte ?!

Son frère et son adoration incompréhensible des tartes avait du lui porter sur le citron.

Mais soudain il perçut un bruit étrange, il regarda vers la maison se demandant avec inquiétude s'il n'avait pas raté une sorcière mais non rien n'avait bougé, la porte toujours ouverte sur du vide. Il ouvrit bien ses oreilles mais plus rien…

- Dean ? appela-t-il encore une fois faisant se retourner un couple de personnes âgées dont il évita les regards et les murmures désapprobateurs.

Mais il ne se passa rien, il n'obtint aucune réponse de son frère disparut.

Il s'était dit qu'il avait mal entendu quand quelques instants il réentendit le même bruit c'était une sorte de gémissement mais très bas, il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour remarquer que la part de tarte était plus mince qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

Il se baissa davantage pour découvrir un mini Dean à demi allongé sur la fameuse part, la main pleine de confiture et de pâte dorée, la bouche rouge de cerise et le ventre un peu plus rebondi, l'idiot gémissait d'un air content.

- Tu te fiche de moi ?! hurla presque le grand Winchester.

Le petit Dean grimaça.

- Hey Sammy, hurle pas comme ça, j'ai des petites oreilles maintenant !

Sam serra les dents et regarda son mini frère avec énervement, les lèvres pincées, les narines dilatées.

- Tu m'as laissé t'appeler et m'inquiéter pendant que tu mangeais tranquillement la tarte ?!

Dean cligna des yeux d'un air paresseux.

- Oh… elle n'était pas là pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ait confus.

Les jolis yeux verts de Sam s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Tu… oh mon dieu, tu te moque de moi Dean !

Mais son frère ne semblait pas rire, soudain le plus jeune mais toujours plus grand des Winchester fut prit d'un doute…

Etait-il possible que le sort de la sorcière ait également affecté la capacité mentale de son frère ? Après tout son cerveau faisait la taille d'un noyau de cerise désormais…

Il laissa échapper un grognement d'épuisement, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Enfin ils trouveraient bien un moyen car c'était bien connu : les Winchester pouvaient se sortir des pires situations….

Sam eut un sourire : son idée de piège à « Dean Winchester » avait tout de même fonctionné…

THE END

Note : Oh mon dieu pourquoi vous m'avez encouragée à développer ça ptdrrr xD

Maintenant vous pouvez m'interner…


End file.
